


Ain't Got No Restraint

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: daredevilkink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica doesn't know who likes it more when she holds him down - her or Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't Got No Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for _Jessica Jones_. Written for [All Bingo](http://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/), prompt "teasing", and for [Daredevil Kink](https://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org), [prompt](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/6602.html?thread=11754186#cmt11754186) "Jessica/Luke, both Luke and Jessica seemed very into how strong Jessica is in the show, so can I pls have more of that? Holding Luke's arms above his head, pressing his hips down against the mattress so he can't move when she rides him excruciatingly slowly, etc etc".

Jessica’s thighs press in either side of Luke’s waist, her hair falling forward as she leans over him. The bed frame creaks in protest as she braces herself for the ripple of his muscles, for the way he tries to buck up against her weight. 

Luke grins at her, wide and impressed, when she holds him down through it. “You’re a damn _tease_ , Jessica Jones.”

She smirks at that. Her fingers are tight around his wrists, and he flexes against them, the strength in his arms obvious. But Jessica’s stronger, holding his hands pinned above his head, and she can _feel_ him enjoying it, feel the pulse of his cock inside of her. She tightens up around him instinctively, her fingers and her pussy, and he groans for her, low and throaty.

“You think _this_ is teasing?” she murmurs. Her thighs squeeze at him again, reminding him that he’s already got her all spread out across his lap, right where they both want her. “I could show you what teasing _really_ looks like.”

Her fingernails dig into his wrists, and she knows she can’t leave scratches on that unbreakable skin of his. But she also knows he can feel the pressure of it, the shape and bite of her nails, and his smile gets dirtier, his gaze going hooded in this way that looks like a _challenge_.

No way in hell Jessica’s backing down from something like that.

She rolls her hips, and it’s so achingly slow and so fucking good that it startles a sharp breath out of both of them. She watches the bob of his throat as Luke swallows, timing the next rock of her hips to match his shaky exhale. 

She feels tension cord in his body, feels him try to push up, try to chase the feeling. Her head shakes pointedly, knowing her smirk is growing more and more smug by the second, and Luke snorts quietly, trying to twist his wrists in her immoveable grip. “Hey,” she taunts playfully, rising up a little on her knees, “I thought you wanted a _tease_.”

Luke’s laughter cuts off into a moan when she rocks herself back down onto him.

Jessica’s always liked it hard and fast and deep. But this is soft and slow and shallow and, fuck, it’s _working_ for her. She can feel every inch of him moving inside of her, the drag and the pressure and the _heat_ , feel where she’s slick and open and hungry for him. When she clenches down on his cock, pleasure growing and growing in this steady build that feels like it’s spreading from her cunt and the base of her spine and the top of her head, Luke’s hips try to fuck up into her. 

She keeps him pinned through it all.

And if it’s working for her, it’s _really_ working for Luke. He’s thick and hard as hell inside of her, and she can’t even tell if he’s pushing up against her hold because his body is trying to arch into the sex or if he’s just enjoying the sensation of being held _down_.

“You’re a menace, woman,” he grins, palms spread and facing the ceiling like a surrender.

Her pussy tightens around him, her hips moving excruciatingly slow as she fucks herself down. “You’re damn right I am,” Jessica agrees with pride.


End file.
